En un mundo equivocado
by Elmund9
Summary: Mario es un hombre normal hasta que un día despierta en el mundo de Naruto. El problema es que es un Uchiha y ese clan tiene los días contados.


En un mundo equivocado

Es el sueño de todo niño: ser transportado a una caricatura y hacer cosas épicas, desde repartir golpes a burlarse de la ignorancia de los personajes ficticios.

Pero para un adulto la situación es menos clara o divertida. Es caótica y peligrosa.

Mario había sido un joven normal, aficionado al manga y trabajador en una tienda departamental de ocho a ocho, comía comida china en la mañana y pizza en la noche, con la única cosa notable de su vida era que su ex lo acababa de dejar por su "mejor amigo"

Había caído en una suerte de depresión y paranoia tras la traición, tanto así que no le comentó a nadie del trabajo sobre lo ocurrido, temeroso de que sus compañeros se burlaran de él como su "amigo" y ex lo habían hecho.

Aún así, ser transportado a un mundo alterno era lo más horrible que le podría haber pasado en la vida.

Sí, por loco que pareciera, un día había despertado en una cama de hospital con una mujer de cabello negro mirándolo con cuidado. Lo primero que Mario había notado es que su cuerpo se sentía débil, lo segundo era el olor de hospital, tercero, que la cama era demasiado ancha y por último a la mujer se parecía a él.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el hospital de Konoha, hermano mayor —la mujer contestó con una voz temblorosa, sus ojos almendrados parecían al borde de las lágrimas y su pequeña mano morena había ido a acariciar a la de él.

Mario pensó que era una mala broma, pero antes de poder hacerle saber a la mujer que no le creía nada, un doctor y una enfermera cruzaron el umbral del cuarto, su vestimenta podrían haber parecido normales a no ser que tenían por calzado sandalias, y aunque Mario no era doctor sabia que los galenos usaban zapatos como el resto de las personas.

—Veo que ha despertado, Señor Uchiha — el doctor estaba sonriendo, pero Mario había trabajado con suficientes tipos de personas para ver el odio en los ojos del hombre —Tendré que hacerle un chequeo de rutina, y después podrá ir a casa.

Mario estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen de dos hombres vestidos de AMBU (como los del anime de Naruto) colgados en el techo, sus máscaras blancas, pensó, ocultaban rostros peligrosos, y Mario sintió sus músculos débiles tensarse por el peligro.

—Hermano, estamos en Konoha —la mujer apretó con fuerza la mano de Mario y él la volteó a ver, viendo las pequeñas facciones de su cara con imposible claridad y aún así, podía seguir viendo a los hombres vestidos de AMBU al mismo tiempo—No es necesario usar el Sharingan, te vas a lastimar.

Y así es como Mario descubrió que se había transportado al mundo de Naruto. Ninguna persona realizando una broma podía ser capaz de hacer que sus ojos vieran simultáneamente personas escondidas en el techo y a una mujer sentada al lado de su cama.

A las pocas horas fue llevado a una casa del Distrito de los Uchiha, o eso pensaba Mario, pues por todos lados se veía la emblemática insignia roja y blanca de Sasuke.

Dedujo que había sido transportado al cuerpo de un Uchiha con problemas de memoria, y por eso su "hermana" Kykyo, había sido tan amable como para informarle todo lo qué él necesitaba saber,como el importante detalle de que año estaba.

Kykyo le informó que el ataque del Kyube había sido casi ocho años atrás, y que el hijo menor del líder Fugaku había entrado a la academia unos meses atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermano?

Kykyo era una buena persona, amaba a su hermano y pese a sus marcadas ojeras y cabello negro sin brillo, siempre tenía una cara amable para Mario desde que él despertó. En los pocos días de conocerla, Mario le había ganado aprecio.

Él pensó en decirle la verdad, contar todo lo que sabía, pero pese al cariño que le sentía a Kykyo, a la última mujer que Mario le había contado secretos lo había apuñalado en el corazón con una daga venenosa y la herida seguía igual de abierta.

"Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos". Ella había dicho, sus ojos brillando pese a que Mario se estaba muriendo. Era algo que Mario quería olvidar ya.

Decidió mejor comentar lo ocurrido en el hospital.

—El doctor parecía odiarme, ¿verdad? Él si está loco.

—No digas eso, hermano — ella lo amonestó —Pero sí, últimamente parece que todos en la aldea nos odian. Incluso el Hokage. Ni siquiera nos han dado fondos para la policía y únicamente nosotros, los Uchiha, tenemos que encargarnos de pagar todos los gastos. Y no ayuda que no le hayan dado misiones a ninguno de nuestros ninjas últimamente.

Mario miró a Kykyo, ella había agarrado un poco de energía, de fuego, al decir esas palabras. La política parecía apacionarla, como a la mayoría de los humanos que él conocía. Los Uchiha habían sido personas de relleno en el manga, pero ahora que él la observaba con defectos y gracias, no podía evitar sentir tristeza.

Ella iba a morir.

Y si él si no despertaba al día siguiente en su departamento también él. De verdad, esperaba despertar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente despertó a Mario con el extraño sonido de los grillos de la mañana, haciendo ruidos que el había conocido solo en su infancia. El techo era de madera, la cama una simple sábana en el piso. Por mucho que leyera manga, jamás se interesó en ningún aspecto de la cultura japonesa, así que no tenía idea de cómo llamar a las sábanas que servían de cama.

—Por qué no pude ser transportado a Los Simpsons, ahí por lo menos se como se llaman todas las cosas —gimió mientras se tapaba la cara —O a Dora la Exploradora, pa aprender inglés.

Una segura, linda, caricatura para niños donde no existiera el riesgo de morir a manos de un adolescente que tomaba medicamentos todos los días. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, el tal Itachi era una especie de drogadicto metido en ese grupo delictivo de Akatsuki.

—¡Agh! ¡Hijo de su...!

—Esta todo bien, hermano mayor —Kykyo preguntó detrás de una puerta transparente que le permitía ver su silueta —¿Puedo servir de alguna ayuda?

—Ehm, ¿desayuno? Sí, necesito comida...unos huevos fritos. Y algo de beber.

La mujer se puso de pie y se fue a hacer el desayuno. Comer en casa sería mejor si de verdad esa fuera su casa y no una futura escena de algún crimen. De verdad quería beber y quizá ver una película en Netflux para olvidar sus problemas.

El importante problema de estar atrapado en dimensión externa palideciendo con el de morir. Su vecino "El Chinito" había muerto por intentar atrapar a un ladrón, así que Mario aún podía recordar haber pensado trágico que alguien que no llegaba a los treinta hubiera muerto al corte de una navaja.

Al menos que hiciera algo por despertar estaba frito. Acabado. Muerto. Al menos qué..tal vez, si la cosa de los Uchiha de tumbar al gobierno funcionaba, entonces no había necesidad de morir. Y si él, Mario, ayudaba a revelar la traición de Itachi entonces sería un héroe.

Solo era necesario ir con el papá de Sasuke y asunto resuelto, ¿verdad?

Mientras desayunaba, Kykyo comiendo despacio a su lado, Mario recordó que su idea iba a fracasar. Entre su hijo Itachi y cualquier Uchiha de cuarta, el papá de Sasuke seguramente tomaría el lado de su hijo. Era matemática pura. Tan asustado quedo por la revelación que busco beberla.

—¿No hay nada más que tomar? — preguntó al terminar su bebida.

—Lo siento, hermano mayor —Kykyo dijo inclinando la cabeza —Pero apenas hay dinero para nuestra comida. Intenté buscar algún trabajo como me pediste antes de partir a tu misión, pero las oficinas no me dieron misión alguna.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No sé, no entiendo. Ví que le dieron misiones a un grupo de genins recién salidos de la academia. Ellos son hijos de personas normales, no como nosotros, que somos ninjas desde antes que su fundara está villa —Kykyo parecía estar temblando en su asiento, su voz filosa contrastando con su amable cara —¿Qué haremos si no nos dan trabajo, hermano mayor? A este paso no tendremos para comer ni energía para protegernos.

Mario miró a la mujer aterrorizado. Pese a que el día anterior ella había intentado calmar los temores de Mario, sentada en la seguridad de su casa, parecía revelar un temor del que ambos ya sabían.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir con el Hokage, hablar esto de forma pacífica —logró decir —Somos Uchihas, verdad, tendrá que escucharnos.

—Para el Hokage solo somos buenos para enviar a misiones suicidas. Para los Sarutobi, nosotros solo somos carne para sacrificar y no humanos. Esos monos siempre han carecido de corazón. De hecho —Kykyo se acercó a él, para revelar alguna suerte de crimen atroz —: él encargo a Orochimaru que hiciera sus sádicos experimentos.

—¡Imposible!

Mario conocía al Hokage, al amable viejo al que Naruto admiraba tanto. Al abuelo de Konohamaru y papá del maestro de Shikamaru. La única razón por la que había dejado escapar a Orochimaru era porque fue su amado estudiante.

—No te parece sospechoso que lo haya dejado escapar. Minako nos dijo que tenían toda el área bordeada, que el mismo Hokage lo dejo huir, todo para cubrir que él mismo lo había ordenado. Una de las víctimas era nuestro, ¿recuerdas?

Kykyo miró que Mario seguía negando con la cabeza, aún intentando proteger al Hokage en su mente.

—Tagashi, recuerda. Tendría ya quince de haber sobrevivido. Lo encontraron... —Kykyo fue incapaz de decir como lo encontraron, pues comenzó a llorar, y Mario, como lo hacía cuando su mamá lloraba, puso su mano en un hombro más pequeño que su mano, Kykyo se refugió en brazos de él — ¿Qué nos planea hacer Konoha?

Mario no pensó de Danzo, o defender a Konoha o al Hokage. Él jamás había tenido una hermana, pero solo pensar que alguien lastimará a Kykyo lo hacía sentir furia. Ella era su obligación y él tenía que protegerla.

Al caño con volver a casa. Él era un hombre con superpoderes y con Dios como su testigo, él haría todo lo posible para proteger a la mujer en sus brazos.

—No harán nada — dijo, sintiendo sus manos temblar por la ira, pero estas volvieron en sí para volver a reconfortarla— No nos harán nada si los atacamos primero.

Kykyo dejó de sollozar, sus ojos rojizos buscaron la cara de Mario, como si quisiera estar segura de que lo había escuchado bien. Después limpio sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible.

—Somos Uchihas — el clan más sobrevalorado y lleno de poderes en todo el manga —Ya verás. No sabrán siquiera que les pasó.

Mario dijo con firmeza, sus ojos rojos mientras veía cientos de cosas a su alrededor, porque él sabía que afuera, rodeándolos estaba Konoha listo para dar la orden de matarlos. Y cerca, a casas de distancia, un traidor a su gente.

Él iba a proteger a su hermana de ellos.


End file.
